


Day 98

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [98]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, between season 1 and 2, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 98

John found himself in Sherlock's bedroom, as the late afternoon light forced his eyes open. He blinked and tried to remember how and why and...oh...god...the pool, and then I kissed him and...

"Tea. I, uhm, you're probably wondering..."

"Last night, uh...I guess it was technically this morning...if I did or said anything...I..."

"You had a panic attack in the shower, I helped you to bed, and..."

"I asked you to stay. You held me all night, you didn't sleep."

Sherlock nodded, afraid to ask, so he put the tray down and was turning to leave the room when John whispered, "stop."

Sherlock paused at the door, waiting for John to take it all back, beg forgiveness, offer to move out-

"Stop, please? I meant what I said last night. I meant to kiss you, I wanted you to hold me and I -"

"What, John? Tell me, please? I don't know - "

John untangled himself from the mess of sheets and blankets and stood before Sherlock. He had never seen him so open, distraught and fragile; he seemed determined to investigate an interesting spot on the floor, and didn't raise his eyes until John forced him to look at him.

"I. love. you. Did you miss that part last night?"

"I -"

"You did what you do. You solved the cases, you made a judgment call, nearly getting us killed AGAIN, and we survived. I knew what I was signing up for the day I met you."

"John..."

"Sher-"

"I thought - when you walked in, for just half a moment, I thought -"

"I know, you thought I was Moriarty. That was his favourite bit of the whole set up. It was a test. He wanted to see how far you would go in order to save me. You hadn't slept or eaten for days, love-"

"I should've known. I should've truthhted you, what I knew of you."

"We both have trust issues, I do believe, yeah?" John cracked a grin for the first time since before the pool. "I mean, you've made me tea including today, exactly, uhm, once, so I don't know..."

"Git."

"Arse."

"John, I -"

"I know, please take me bed, properly this time?"


End file.
